Candied Violets
by XxKibaBluexX
Summary: When you finished the first season of AHS did you have an itch to know what happens after the season ended? Well season 2 murder house is here. Following violet and tate aftermath, violet may have found a way to reverse all of tates undoing. But will she save herself in the process? Or sacrifice herself to fix everything.
1. Chapter 1 unforgiving

**Disclaimer. I do not own any AHS. This is simply for fun. I don't write much but I have the second chapter already lined up. I just want to see if this first chapter gets any views. I've worked hard on this one, please let me know your thoughts.**

Chapter 1 Unforgiving

It had been 3 years since the last tragedy at the "Murder House." Ben, Vivian, and the other ghosts were still playing their part in keeping suspected buyers away. Anyone who did move in didn't last more than two weeks before being scared to the point of running out of the house and never returning. That is, all of the ghosts except Violet. She keeps to herself. in her room, only talking to a select few: her mom and dad, sometimes Moira, and on rare occasion, Beau.

Beau was a kind, pure soul. She spent the most time with him They rarely talked, which is why she enjoyed his company so much. She didn't have to talk. She just had to roll a ball back and forth and it made him happy, which in turn made her happy.

One day, mid- October while Violet paid her usual visit to Beau, he actually spoke up.

"W-where's... Tate?" He slowly formed his words as he forced his mouth to move in such an alien way. His usual vocabulary was only a few words which consisted of "play with me," "yes,"" "no,"" "please,"" and ""thank you." Besides that, She had never heard him speak. This day though, was different.

"What was that?" Violet stared at him, wide-eyed in shock, not only because he was actually able to say something other than his usual speech, but because she hadn't heard that name in almost three years.

"Where's Tate ?" He repeated with more ease this time, giggling to himself proud for saying something new. "I don't know Beau..." she admitted solemnly as she reminisced on her last conversation with Tate. "Do you miss him?" She figured that since she spent so much time up here, she didn't give Tate much time to spend with his brother. He couldn't be around when she was ever since she told him to go away, he had kept that promise.

Beau nodded, looking almost sad. "I'm sorry" she apologized. "I should go, it's getting late." Violet got up to leave, but he grabbed her hand. When Violet stopped, he put his arms out. It was his way of asking for his usual goodnight hug. Her eyes softened as she smiled. She took his hands and lead him to his bed, giving him a hug, she turned around and walked out of the attic.

Back in her room, Violet laid down in her bed, thinking about her short but meaningful conversation with Beau. He missed his brother, and she missed him too. She was still mad at him, what he had done was unforgivable. But that still did not fill the emptiness she'd held inside for the past three years. Tears started to form in her eyes, and she blinked them away as she turned over. "This is stupid" she mumbled to herself.

She stood up and walked outside to the brick wall where she normally sat to smoke. Even dead, she still enjoyed the nicotine. She felt that it was what kept her sane in this hell hole. It was dark outside and unusually quiet for the LA streets she lived on. Taking a drag of her cigarette, she thought about Tate, something she hadn't allowed her mind to think in a long time.

She thought about the time he had given her a painted black rose, the first flower a guy had ever given her. She reminisced on the times that they would just sit up in her room playing Go Fish, and the time he saved her from the psychopaths that tried re-enacting the deaths of the two nurses. Those, and so many more memories rushed back to her, when he had kissed her scars, held her while she cried. And then, the hardest memory of them all, the night she had killed herself. She made out a point to never forget that.

"He did everything he could to save me" she thought to herself. "Why? Why would he do that?"

She took one last drag of her cigarette and flicked it away. Walking back into the house, she went into the basement, remembering that there were some left over books from the first owner of the house abandoned there.. She was only able to glance at them when grabbing something for Moira one day, but she thought she'd take another look at them..Having read all the other books in the house, she was bored and needed something new to get her mind off of this place.

Making her way through the depths of the basement, Violet wasn't as scared anymore. Now that she was already dead, what else did she have to lose? Finally in the back of a dark stone room, she found the bookshelf that she was looking for. Pointing her flashlight at the titles of the decrepit books on the shelves, she stumbled upon one that caught her eye:

AFTER LIFE. She scoffed at the old dusty book."How fitting a title for this situation." Violet spoke to herself. Opening the book, she started to skim the pages until suddenly she heard a noise coming from behind her. She spun around with her flashlight.

"Hello?"She spoke loudly. But no one answered.

Hands reached out from behind her, covering her mouth and throwing her up against the wall. Dropping her flashlight, she could vividly see a silhouette of the twins holding her arms down and the man from the group who tried killing her and her mom covering her mouth.

Violet tried to scream but it was muffled by the hand that was covering her mouth.

"Shut up." one of the twins said.

"Yeah, ever since your parents started this trend of scaring people away before the rest of us can play, we can't have fun anymore," the other twin added.

"So, we're going to take out our fun on you!" said the man with the devilish smile.

Violet squirmed and tried to tell them to go away. She attempted to scream for help but with a hand over her mouth, her words were muffled.

"Poor Thaddeus is the most deprived from his fun." the man whispered into Violet's ear.

Her heart racing, she was able to free her arm from one of the twin's tight hold. With her now free arm she pushed the man's hand from her mouth and spit in his face. She then pushed him back making him stumble.

"You stupid bitch!' the man was enraged.

Bringing his fist up to swing at her head, he was suddenly stopped by a hand appearing out of the darkness while another swung full force into his stomach. The man was brought to the floor as Tate seemed to appeared out of the shadows. Thaddeus tried to attack him

Tate turned to Thaddeus and growled a warning at him to go away. By this time, the twins had disappeared. Thaddeus snarled at Tate as he dissolved into the emptiness of the cold room.

Tate grabbed the book and then along with Violet's hand, walked out of the dark room, leaving the man lying on the floor doubled over in pain, whimpering to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 Engulfed

Chapter 2

Tate lead Violet through the basement up the stairs into the main house and up the next flight of stairs to her room. Tate moved swiftly without uttering a single word. Once they reached her room Tate shut the door. Violet stood there shaking, still in shock to what had just happened in the basement.

"Are you hurt?" tate asked softly, eyes full of worry.

"No... I don't think so." Replied Violet in a small voice. Her eyes glued to the ground, not able to look Tate in the eyes.

Tate reached out his arm. "here..." Handing Violet the book she was reading when this whole mess had started. Violet daintily grabbed it. "Thank you..." She looked up at him. Looking into her light brown eyes Tate smiled in relief that she was alright, but it didn't quite touch his eyes. knowing he had to disappear again weighed heavy on his mind. But that is what violet wanted, and he'd do anything for her. He turned to walk out but violet stopped him.

"W-wait... Tate hold on..." Violets voice cracked, her eyes filling with tears. Tate stopped in his tracks. "Violet. I don't want to hurt you again... It's better that I leave now." Tate turned the handle on the door knob but violet grabbed his hand. Her small soft hands held his. "tate... Please... Don't go yet.." Violet pleaded. He sighed and rested his head against the door before facing violet. Violet dropped Tate's hand reluctantly. She scanned over his body. His skin was paler than normal. The white of his eyes, bloodshot. His iris was black as night like usual, but there was something about them. Something missing that was there before. they held nothing but cold dark emptiness. She took a step towards him and lightly traced her fingertips down his cheek.

"What happened to you?" She spoke quietly, almost a saddened whisper.

Tate closed his eyes and gently grabbed violets wrist moving her hand from his face. " I should really go.." He spoke just as softly as violet. only his voice had no emotion to it. his words were as empty as his eyes. defeated.

"Wait Tate.. I just need to know. I need to know why.. Why did you try to save me that night I died. Why did you even try? Why didn't you just let me die so I could be here with you forever. Why did you try to stop that? Why did you protect me when you are suppose to be the darkness... Why Tate? I just.. I don't understand."

Tate's eyes suddenly over flowed with tears. His bottom lip started to quiver as he thought back to the day. He remembered it so clearly

OCTOBER 2011

"Don't you die on me violet! Don't you die!" Tate screamed as he dragged her lifeless body down the hall to the bathroom. with each passing moment his heart broke a little more "Don't you die on me!" he cried turning on the water in the bathtub. he couldn't let her die here. he couldn't let her be stuck in this Hell hole. Tate pulled her into the tub and turned the shower on. as the water poured over them he checked her pulse. "no. no no no no this cannot be happening... not here!" he thought to himself as her pulse grew fainter. "Violet!" he cried out. thinking of the only solution, he shoved his fingers down her throat causing her to regurgitate some but unfortunately not all of the pills. "why.. why Violet.. why would you do this to yourself?" when she woke up to realize what was going on it was too late. Tate held her as he rocked her body back and fourth kissing her neck while she cried. he could feel her start to get cold as the life left it. "i'm so sorry violet... i couldn't protect you... i couldn't keep you safe... i'm so. so sorry."

his mind jumped back to the present. he looked deep into her eyes, drinking in her beauty. finally he gave his answer. his voice cracked. "how could you think I would want you to be stuck here forever? never finding true peace. having the darkness engulf you like it has done to everyone else here..." he paused regaining his composure. "like it has done to me.. I regret every day you are stuck here because. violet.. you. of all people, don't deserve to be in such a horrible place for eternity. even though i'd lose you. even though, one day, i would never see you again. i would be at peace knowing you were somewhere better. somewhere you felt safe, happy, loved..." he took a breath calming his shaking voice. "i tried so hard to keep you alive when all this house wanted to do was take you... like it took me and all the others... i tried violet. and i failed. i wasn't able to keep my promise to you, or to myself. to keep you safe, to do one god damn thing right in my world of fuck ups. and i'm sorry for that. in the end, i was the one that hurt you the most and that was the last thing i wanted. its hard to explain... how everything works in my head..." Tate tried his best to put his thoughts into words. "but when you're not around Vi, my head is in a haze. i feel like i'm drowning in the darkness of this house. the voices... they don't stop..." tate stopped immediately knowing that he said too much.

"is that why. is that why you look like this tate? the house did this to you?" violet hesitated while softly pulling his head up by his chin with her hand.

"its honestly all my own doing. the house creates the voices. the darkness. but its my own weak will that gives into it. that gave in that day... the day i died. the day i killed all of those innocent kids. the day i killed the gays. the day.." his voice shook. "the day i raped your mother." his face turned to disgust. "it gets stronger when I'm so weak. it feeds off of my weakness, my doubts, my pain, and I'm not strong enough to fight back. it eats at me and takes away a part of me each time.."

"but when i was around you Vi." tate continued " it felt like the haze had slowly lifted. it felt like i could breath again. like i wasn't drowning anymore.. the voices.. they got quieter until finally, they stopped. and i could slowly start to feel normal again... you don't know how long its been since i've felt normal Vi. i was just so terrified to lose it that i just got more crazy." tate paused and took a deep breath. "you were right violet. i am the darkness... but you... you are the light that had made me think that there was more to this world besides ugly shadows. that's why. that's why i tried to save you. and that's why i will still, to this day never allow someone to lay a hand on you. ever. i may not have been able to save you from this evil, death filled place. but i will be damned if i allow the monsters that lurk in it to hurt you."

"tate..." violets words shook as tears streamed down her face. the emotions rose inside her until she couldn't handle it anymore. the longing to hold him. to touch him. to wrap her arms around him again and feel safe over took her. she ran over to him and he welcomed her into a heartfelt embrace. she cried into his shoulder, her dainty small frame shaking from her sobs. tate just held her. quietly, without speaking. tears streaming down his face he just held her, taking in every possible second.

then, just as the darkness started to slowly subside from within Tates body his stomach started to knot. a heavy feeling came over him and his chest grew tight. it was coming back, the darkness. but now with such a force that even with violet around he was too weak to fight off the evil that lies with in the house. his mind grew cloudy and he could slowly start to hear the voices whispering quietly in the background.

tate abruptly pushed violet out of his arms and backed away. his eyes grew darker, sadder. violets expression was a mixture of confusion, hurt, and worry. his face was bleak and he tried to avoid eye contact,looking down and closing his eyes he focuses on fighting the voices. "tate.." violet stammered "what's wrong? what's happening to you?" reaching out to him she slowly tries to grab his hand. tate slaps it away. violet coiled back in fear. tate opened his eyes and realized how frightened she looked.

"violet I'm.. I'm so sorry... I." tate backed up to the door. "I can't be around you. I can't be here." he quickly opened the door and ran out of the room disappearing in the hallway. violet tried to chase after him but he was already gone. tears welled up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her torso. almost as if she was covering the gaping hole that was inside of her. sometimes she too could feel the darkness slowly eating away at her like it does to all the spirits that roam the cold dark halls.

violet slammed her door and walked to her bed. curling into a ball she closed her eyes and held tight to her pillow. trying so hard to fill the emptiness in the pit of her stomach. she felt so vulnerable letting her emotions get the best of her. opening her eyes slowly she looked town at the end of the bed and saw that the book from the basement was laying on the corner. she reached out and slowly pulled the book to her. doing what violet does best she dove straight into the pages. ready to forget about what just happened, ready to stop feeling the pain of emptiness she made herself distracted.

skimming through the pages not looking for anything exciting she got stuck on a tattered page that stood out to her. the paper was old and water stained. it had the words in bold lettering at the top that read

**ASTRAL PROJECTION: Into the Past**

a lot of it made no sense to violet but a few of the sentences spoke clearly. 'only on all hollows eve when the dead can walk amongst the living can this be achieved.' 'the spot of astral projection must be placed at a location of high energy with the accompaniment of a Channeler' 'only other worldly spirits can fulfil the time step and only once can it be achieved.' 'only spirits with a high energy field can complete a time step, if the spirit is too weak, or if not done correctly the spirit could be abolished indefinitely.' 'studies show that with a high enough energy field a spirit can be seen or on rare occasion, touched.'

violets eyes widened as her heart stopped. as the realization set in her mind was already flooding with a plan. she could fix this. all of this.

**Ello llovelies, so far even though this is my second chapter it's been my favorite to write. Please please please if you enjoy this story, send comments and feed back so I know to write more. By this point you kind of maybe have an idea of how this story is going. I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible considering the whole time travel thing. Anyway, I digress, I don't write often so I'm sorry for misspelling or grammatical mistakes. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. Much love XoXo**


End file.
